Cuddy's Vacation
by missaleatoire
Summary: Cuddy est malade, alors elle prend des vacances. House s'ennuie...alors il lui donne une petite visite.


**Cuddy's Vacation**

Disclaimer: Pas à moi.

Je m'excuse s'il y a toujours des erreurs...francais n'est pas ma langue maternelle...merci!!

MERCI BEAUCOUP à lillyrose76 pour l'a corrigé!!

**

* * *

**

Cuddy soupira, en regardant la pluie misérable dehors. Elle avait une grande pile de formulaires devant elle, comme toujours, mais elle ne put pas trouver la motivation pour les compléter. Sur tout, elle avait un rhume horrible. Elle prit un mouchoir, souffla, et le jeta dans une poubelle déjà pleine de ses semblables.

Elle gémit et mit sa tête sur le bureau.

- Bonjour, mon rayon de soleil, chanta une voix familière.

_Fantastique. _

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, House ?

- Votre signature, il répondit, en mettant un presse-papier devant elle. Wow, vous semblez vraiment affreuse.

- Merci beaucoup, House. Cuddy signa la forme. Voilà. Au revoir.

- Vous ne l'avez pas lu, House dit soupçonneusement.

- Oui, parce que aujourd'hui, je n'ai ni énergie ni volonté pour discuter avec vous. Alors faites tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi en paix.

- Génial ! Il tourna pour partir. Rétablissez-vous vite !

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? Elle le regarda, étonnée.

- J'ai dit que je vous souhaitais un bon rétablissement, House répéta avec un air sincère. Quand vous êtes malade, vous portez des cou roulés et des longs pantalons. J'ai besoin de vos courtes jupes et de vos chemisiers décolletés au plus vite!

- Quel sentiment, House ! Cuddy dit sarcastiquement. Je vous remercie.

- Non, je _vous _remercie, Dr. Cuddy, fit House en sortant, pour me permettre de déconnecter le système nerveux central de mon patient.

- Quoi_ ?_ Cuddy cria. Mais il est déjà parti. _Bien, __ç__a ne fait rien. Il sait bien ce qu'il fait--j'espère. _Elle remit sa tête sur le bureau.

- Dr. Cuddy ?

- _Quoi ?_ Cuddy dit d'un ton brusque.

- Je m'excuse ! dit son assistant timidement. Mais vous avez une réunion du conseil d'administration dans cinq minutes.

- Oh, Cuddy dit, déconcertée. Merci, j'arrive.

--

Après une demi-heure de réunion, pendant laquelle Cuddy voulait bien se tuer, elle est en fin finie.

- Une chose plus, Dr. Cuddy, dit le président.

Cuddy était sur le point d'aller à la cafétéria pour une tasse de thé. « Oui ? » Elle mit un sourire faux sur son visage.

- Selon votre dossier, vous n'avez pas pris des vacances en dix-huit mois, il dit.

- Ah, bien, j'étais très occupée…

- Prenez-vous une semaine ou deux, Dr. Cuddy. Allez vous détendre dans un place ensoleillé.

- J'y penserai, merci, Cuddy dit.

Elle n'avait aucune intention de prendre des vacances.

--

- Prenez des vacances, Cuddy ! dit Wilson. Vous en avez besoin !

- Je n'en ai _pas _besoin… Elle toussa violemment.

Wilson leva un sourcil poilu.

- Permettez-moi d'être un autre avis.

Elle sirota du thé chaud. « Mais j'ai trop de choses à faire… en outre, je ne veux pas rester dans un avion pour je-ne-sais-combien d'heures, en toussant et en infectant des autres passagers. »

- Pourquoi pas restez chez vous pour une semaine ? Wilson suggéra. Vous pourrez travailler, vous serez confortable, et on pourra vous appeler en cas d'urgence.

Tout d'abord, Cuddy ne voulait pas être d'accord. Mais elle se souvenait son malaise du jour, et elle reconsidéra.

- Bien, d'accord. Peut-être.

--

Le lendemain, House prévit d'éclater dramatiquement dans le bureau de Cuddy, comme toujours. Cependant, quand il arriva, la porte est verrouillée, et les rideaux sont tirés.

- Où est-elle ? Il demanda à l'assistant de Cuddy.

- Dr. Cuddy est en vacances, Dr. House, dit l'assistant, un peu intimidée par le docteur avec la canne.

- Génial ! House acclama. Pas de clinique pour moi !

L'assistant regardait, perturbée, lorsque House partit avec une démarche joyeuse.

--

- La sorcière est morte ! Je suis libre ! Chanta House en éclatant du bureau de Wilson.

- Elle n'est pas morte, House, dit Wilson, ne levant pas ses yeux de ses travails.

- _Tu_ dites. House s'assoit dans la chaise devant le bureau de Wilson, et assouplit ses jambes. Les zombies avaient plus d'esprit qu'elle.

Wilson soupira. « Cuddy se rétablit chez elle. Tu pourrais être un peu plus prévenant et tu pourrais également d'abstenir de faire quelque chose d'idiot. »

- Moi ? House dit innocemment. Qu'est ce que _je _ferais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Incendier l'hôpital. Provoquer une action en justice. Ce que tu fais tous les jours.

House pensait pour une minute. « Qui remplace Cuddy ? Cameron ? » Un sourire malveillant apparut sur son visage.

- Non, Wilson répondit. C'est Dr. Richardson.

Le sourire disparut instantanément. House gémit. Dr. Richardson était un vieil homme sans sens de l'humour. Il était aussi un membre du conseil d'administration, et il avait l'autorité de renvoyer House. Ces gens d'administration n'étaient pas stupides.

- Et non tu ne t'amuseras pas ? Se moqua Wilson.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jimmy, House dit en se levant. Je m'amuserais peu importe où je vais.

House avait menti. Il n'avait aucune idée ce qu'il voulait faire. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Son équipe était en train de faire des tests sur le patient. Wilson ne voulait personne le déranger. Normalement, House ne tiendrait pas compte des régles, mais il pensait que se serait cruel de demander à Cuddy d'aider quand elle était si malade. _Tu sais__, tu fais des farces seulement pour attirer son attention,_ dit une voix qui ressemble celle de Wilson.

House fit rebondir sa balle. Il avait quelque idées ce que serait le maladie du patient, mais il ne pouvait faire rien sans résultats des tests. Le bureau de Richardson était quelque place d'autre dans l'hôpital, alors tant que House l'évitait, il pourrait éviter le clinique aussi.

_Bien, alors. Seulement une chose à faire._ Le sourire malveillant réapparut. House prit sa canne à la main. C'était l'heure de une petite visite à Cuddy.


End file.
